


When did you know?

by yalocalwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Wholesome, no beta reader we die like men, this hasn't been edited either so good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalocalwitch/pseuds/yalocalwitch
Summary: A Destiel love confession AU.Jack asks his dads how they fell in love. Of course, Dean and Cas have yet to admit that they love each other.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	When did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing Supernatural fanfic ever again, let alone in 2020, and yet here we are.

“How did you two fall in love?

Dean almost spit out his beer. Castiel seemed equally as taken back. “Kid,  _ what? _ ”

“How did you two fall in love?” Jack repeated, as if he hadn’t just thrown the world off its axis. The nephilim looked up at both his fathers, eagerly awaiting an answer. 

And like the angel he is, Castiel swooped in saving the day before Dean could even process what Jack had asked. “Jack, what do you mean?”

Jack, for his part, didn’t seem deterred. He did, if anything he did seem slightly annoyed at having to explain himself again. 

Still, the nephilim had that sparkle of curiosity and wonder in his eyes that made Dean’s heart melt on the spot. “You and Dean. How did you two fall in love?” 

Instinctively, he wanted to tell Jack he was wrong. But he couldn’t do that. Not to when it’d be a lie. Besides, Dean Winchester wasn’t going to let his kid think he was in the wrong just cause Dean hadn’t dealt with his feelings for a certain angel in a trench coat. 

The same angel, his angel, who was looking right at him. Had Castiel’s eyes always been that captivating? Like he could see right through to his soul? Maybe he could, guy was an angel after all. 

“What makes you think we’re in love?” Castiel asked, gently but amused all the same. Cas had asked Jack, but the angel’s eyes never left his. Not for a moment. 

Now it was Jack’s turn to be confused. His boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Is this a trick question? It’s kind of obvious.”

Dean laughed. Maybe it was the hilarity of the situation. Because, yeah it kinda was. 

“You know what kid? You’re right.” Dean said, ruffling his son’s hair. His  _ son _ , sometimes Dean still can’t believe that. He wonders for a second what John would think. 

Cas looks at him, not quite believing Dean. Which by the way, is ridiculous. Like Dean could ever not love Castiel. Still, Cas gives him a questioning look before breaking out into a smile that reminds Dean Winchester that he’s still alive. 

Castiel sighs, dramatic as always, a glint of mischief in eyes. “It’s all your father’s fault,” he says finally. “Entirely his fault.”

Dean opens his mouth to argue, but promptly shut up when Cas gives him a look that says ‘shut your pie hole I’m telling the story’. Dean shuts his pie hole. 

“Jack, you see I was very different then. I was a loyal soldier to Heaven, but then I met Dean.”

“Yeah, you were a real arse then.”

“Thank you for the commentary, Dean.”

“Sure thing, honey.” 

Castiel glares at him to shut up, and he does. But only because Dean wants to hear the rest of the story. “I’d never met a human so convinced that they were broken. That they didn’t deserve to be saved, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Dean was -is- the most loving human I have ever met. He raised Sam for love, fought for this whole world for love, time and time again. He cared so much, was so selfless that he taught me how to care about others.” 

To say Dean was in shock was a slight understatement. 

Castiel continued. “You asked how did we fall in love? Dean loved so much that he taught me to love, that’s how.”

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
